smoshgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinect Adventures
Kinect Adventures is a sports game made by Microsoft for the Xbox 360 Kinect. It is rated E10+. The game appeared on the Gamebang episode Team Iancorn On An Adventure. Gameplay Kinect Adventures! uses full body motion to allow the player to engage in a variety of minigames, all of which feature jump-in, jump-out multiplayer play. Each minigame lasts about three minutes. While most of the minigames are co-operative in two player mode, Reflex Ridge is a competitive game. The game also supports Xbox Live multiplayer. At many points during the game, Kinect's RGB camera takes photos, which are shown to the player(s) and saved to a storage device. These can then be viewed within the game, with the option of uploading these to a private repository onKinectshare.com and downloaded to a computer or uploaded to social networking sites. The object of all the minigames is to get the highest number of adventure pins, which are collected in different ways. Adventure pins earn the player(s) medals which, in story mode, affect progression. Medals can be bronze, silver, gold and platinum, in order from least to most pins needed to acquire each. As a pack-in game, Kinect Adventures! also contains features which aid users in proper set-up and use of the Kinect sensor. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kinect_Adventures!&action=edit&section=2 editGame types *20,000 Leaks :In 20,000 Leaks, the player's avatar is in a glass cube underwater. The player positions his or her limbs and head to plug cracks as crabs, fish, and bosses such as sharks and swordfish cause cracks and holes in the cube. As difficulty increases, up to five leaks must be plugged at a time to earn Adventure pins. Each game consists of three waves, which end when time expires or when all leaks are plugged. Extra time left over at the end of each wave is added to the Adventure pin total.[2][3] *River Rush :In River Rush, one or two players stand in a raft and work together to pick up the adventure pins scattered throughout the winding rapids. The raft is controlled by stepping left or right to steer, and by jumping to jump the raft. There are many secret places that you can get to by taking ramps. There are considerably more adventure points there than on the river.[2] Crashing into barrels, wood, markers, or rapid markers, causes the player to lose points. *Rally Ball :Rally Ball is a Breakout clone, but also similar to handball. The player uses his or her limbs and head to hit balls at blocks and targets which are at the end of a virtual hallway. When certain targets are hit, the ball splits into multiple balls which can be handled simultaneously. Each game consists of three rounds, each with a different set of blocks and targets. Rounds end when time expires or when all blocks and targets are destroyed. Extra time left over at the end of each round is added to the Adventure pin total. *Reflex Ridge :Reflex Ridge is a track-and-field inspired game, but played on a moving platform in an environment similar to a wooden roller coaster or minecart. One or two players (in split screen) race on a platform, jump over hurdles, lean away from obstacles, and limbo to avoid hitting their heads on low beams. Jumping in place makes the platform move faster along its rail. Adventure pins are earned by avoiding obstacles or touching ones scattered throughout the course. The game is timed, with extra time left over at the end of the course added to the Adventure pin total. *Space Pop :In Space Pop, transparent balls (soap bubbles) shuttle between holes on the walls, floors and ceilings of a virtual zero-gravity room. The player attempts to pop the bubbles by touching them to earn Adventure pins. Space Pop utilizes depth, requiring the player to move toward and away from the sensor. To move upwards, the player can flap his or her arms, and to stay at current height, hold arms out to the sides. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kinect_Adventures!&action=edit&section=3 editPre-Order Bonus Pre-order Kinect bundles included a card with codes redeemable for two exclusive levels of Rallyball and one exclusive level of Reflex Ridge, as well as a helicopter prop for use with an Xbox Live Avatar. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kinect_Adventures!&action=edit&section=4 editReception Kinect Adventures! has received mixed reviews from various game reviewers. Video game talk show Good Game's two presenters gave the game a 6.5 and 6 out of 10 saying that it's a good demonstration of what the Kinect is capable of but a pity that there aren't more mini-games however stating that only 2 of the 5 mini-games were worth playing. Being a pack-in game for Kinect, which has sold 18 million units, Kinect Adventures has sold 18 million copies worldwide, making it the bestselling game for the Xbox 360. However strong sales of Kinect Adventures can be attributed to this fact, as such it is worth noting that Call of Duty: Black Ops has sold the most units independent of being bundled with the sale of an Xbox 360 console. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kinect_Adventures!&action=edit&section=5 editSequels Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a Disneyland based game released on the Microsoft Xbox 360 and its Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disneyland Park, featuring mini-games inspired by various attractions. Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Sports Games Category:Kinect Games Category:E10+ Games